Draco Comes Clean
by Jessarie
Summary: Draco/ Hermione, MILD... Draco and Hermione finally talk a little about their pasts...


Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K.R's work.

I am merely using her characters for inspiration.

Although I would love to own Draco, sadly I do not.

Author Notes: This is my first Draco/ Hermione fic.

I usually go Harry/ Draco. It's written in alternating POV.

Hermione.

Draco.

**Third Person.**

Please be nice, lol… I love reviews.

%%%%% %%%%% %%%%% %%%%% %%%%% %%%%%

Draco Comes Clean

Draco Malfoy was staring at me like I was a huge chocolate bar. I could feel the blush creep up my cheeks and tinge them pink. The entire Granger family had a huge issue with blushing. The long-standing crush was boiling under my skin. I had to do something, anything to make him stop staring at me. Chancing a glance up, his eyes met mine and he smiled, a real smile. My knees wouldn't have held me up. Thankfully I was already sitting. My cheeks deepened. I could feel the heat. Trying with all my might, I tore my eyes away and back to the book in my lap. The library was no place for this. I knew it couldn't happen anyway. Draco could never like me. I thought I should deter his gaze. Standing I made my way over to him.

%%%%% %%%%% %%%%% %%%%% %%%%% %%%%%

I had been watching Hermione Granger read the large book in her lap for almost twenty minutes. She was blushing violently red, so I knew she could feel my eyes on her. She looked up catching me and I smiled. She got even redder if possible. Next thing I know she standing and walking towards me. She sank into the seat next to mine, placing her book on the table in front of us.

"Hello, Malfoy. See something interesting?" she whispered. My body turned to jelly at the sound of her soft voice near my ear. I blushed now and this satisfied look appeared on her face.

"Yes, I do." I spoke in the same tone hoping she knew I meant her. I stared at her sitting next to me. She looked tense. I assumed having to come back after the war and finish school had taken its toll on the girl.

"Why are you staring? Do you know how hard it is to read with someone boring into you?" she asked meeting my gaze.

"Sorry, you look so tense." I hadn't meant to say it, but once it was out I felt better.

%%%%% %%%%% %%%%% %%%%% %%%%% %%%%%

_Draco stared as I joined him. Stared as I spoke to him asking why he was staring. Apparently I looked tense. Ha! If you had all the things I did on your plate, you would be tense too. So I told him._

"_I have a lot going on, Malfoy, maybe I should go." I said gathering myself up to leave. I didn't even say goodbye. I just left. I had to get away from that stare. It was killing me. Silver-blue eyes were boring into me. I fled, not trusting myself with him. I ran as fast as I could and didn't stop until I hit the grounds. It was a cool, but sunny day. Turning the corner I sank to the ground in my favorite spot. Not many people came this way. It was rather private. That's when I saw the feet. Damn him. _

"Draco, go away!" I spoke loudly.

%%%%% %%%%% %%%%% %%%%% %%%%% %%%%%

She was yelling at me. I had run behind her all the way out of the library and she was yelling.

"No." I told her sitting down next to her. She looked away, but not before I saw the tears. "Jesus, Hermione, what is wrong?"

She turned to look at me and tried to smile through the tears. "I can't take it anymore."

"What? Talk to me, please." I spoke softly putting an arm around her.

"Ok, but you have to answer a question for me first." She wiped her eyes as she spoke.

I nodded and tried to look like I was okay with being asked something. I had a feeling it was about my part in the war and I hated talking about that.

"Why'd you do it? Why didn't you stand up for yourself?" She asked looking straight at me.

I smiled. "I had to, he was threatening everything I thought I loved. Then there was my dad forcing me into his beliefs. I was brainwashed and I didn't know how to fight back. Plain and simple, I was scared. Scared of not knowing who I was or how I got there. I was afraid of becoming my father and he used that to his advantage. Then there was the pain of the mark and being forced to torture people. I'm lucky Harry was able to finish him off or I would still be trying to get away." By the time I finished I was crying letting the tears fall freely. No one ever saw me cry. I closed my eyes hoping to numb the pain. She hugged me tighter, snuggling into me.

%%%%% %%%%% %%%%% %%%%% %%%%% %%%%%

_Draco told me what I knew already, but I had to hear it from him. He was crying too. Something inside me broke._

"_It's okay, I know that wasn't you. What did you want to know earlier?" I hoped I sounded calm._

"Why were you crying? What can't you take anymore?" He asked drying his own eyes.

"_I'm crying because my life sucks. Harry has Ginny, Ron and Lavender got back together. He and I just were not right. We realized it was only because of the war we had feelings. War stopped and we fell apart. We still are friends though. Lavender asked him out again. She and I talked and got over our differences. I have no one." I paused taking a deep breath. I looked into his eyes. "I can't take this anymore because the one person I truly want I can't have."_

"_Why?" he asked staring straight into my eyes. I swear he could see my soul._

_I smiled. "He would never date me. He's too… fuck! I have no idea. He just doesn't know I like him." I tried not to show any emotion, but it didn't work. I closed my eyes. I couldn't bear to let him see in them._

%%%%% %%%%% %%%%% %%%%% %%%%% %%%%%

As Hermione talked, I noticed she was looking at me. Her gaze had left mine and it was skating up and down my body. She was talking about the person she liked and staring at me. Oh Shit! It's me; Hermione likes me. Wait. I have to be sure. She stopped and closed her eyes.

"Hermione." I said speaking softly in her ear. "It's me; isn't it?" I felt her nod.

I pulled her chin up to meet mine. Our lips met in a sweet kiss. I pulled away instantly. She was staring at me.

"How'd you know?" she asked.

"You were staring at me while talking about someone you like. Not hard to figure out. You said he wouldn't like you back, but you were wrong. Ever since I came back I have wanted to talk to you. I just thought you would hate me because of the stuff I did." I tried my best to explain.

She was shocked. "Wait, you wanted me… I mean to talk to me? Wow!"

"You said it right the first time, I wanted you… still do. Will you be my girl?" I asked blushing.

%%%%% %%%%% %%%%% %%%%% %%%%% %%%%%

I was so shocked my words were stumbling together. He was asking me to be with him. Oh My God! My mouth was hanging open. I nodded. Soft lips met mine. He waited for me to get comfortable with the kiss and then a warm, wet tongue slid across my bottom lip. I know I made a sound, but what it was I can't say. My mouth opened into his and his tongue slid over mine. I kissed back. Savoring the taste of the melding of our mouths. The warmth of the kiss continued lasting a few minutes. When we finally broke apart we were gasping.

"_Hmmm." I snuggled in closer. "I could get used to this."_

_He smiled. "Wait till everyone else sees us. Will Harry and Ron be mad?"_

"_No, they want me happy. Harry already forgave you. Ron might need a little persuasion." I told him. "My friends aren't really all that bad. I promise."_

"_Okay." He said smiling again. "Walk to lunch with me?" I nodded._

%%%%% %%%%% %%%%% %%%%% %%%%% %%%%%

**Everyone in the great hall froze when Draco and Hermione entered holding hands. The talking picked up again slowly as Hermione pulled Draco to the Gryffindor table. Ron, Lavender, Harry, and Ginny were all staring.**

"**Hermione, what's going on?" Harry was the first to recover.**

"**We are going out." Hermione said simply.**

"**Oh." Harry looked shocked. Then he did something everyone would remember for the rest of their lives. He stuck out his hand to Draco. "Truce?" **

**Draco nodded shaking the hand before him. "Thanks."**

"**Anything for Hermione." Ron said scaring everyone by putting out his own hand. Draco shook that one too.**

"**Thanks guys. He's really not so bad." Hermione said speaking low.**

"**We trust you Hermione and if your okay with it we all support you." Ginny said softly leaning forward.**

**Draco smiled and turned Hermione to him kissing her softly. They broke apart and that signature blush crept into her cheeks.**

Damn my pink cheeks, they always give me away.

I can't believe I finally have her.

**From then on, Hogwarts students knew of the legendary couple. A mud-blood and an ex- Death Eater were the perfect pairing after Draco came clean.**

%%%%% %%%%% %%%%% %%%%% %%%%% %%%%%

I actually like the way this came about. Like I said before never done a Draco/ Hermione before. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks!


End file.
